Oddworld: Crystal's Oddysee
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: When the other Mudokons can't save Abe, someone else does. Then, it turns into a fight for freedom and survival. Rated T for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1: A Desperate Plea

This is just something that came to me while I was bored out of my mind in Civics. What if the other Mudokons hadn't helped Abe due to difficulties teleporting, but someone else did?

(Like I said, this is from being bored in Civics. I know it sounds kinda stupid, but at the very least, please review the first chapter.)

Anyhoo, enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: A Desperate Plea

_Please…help me._

"What's wrong?"

_I need your help._

"Why? Why me?"

_You are the only one who can save me now._

"Wha…what do you mean?"

_If you don't save me…no one will._

____________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly, Crystal shot upright from her sleep, gasping for breath and unable to believe what had happened. She looked around. She was still in the same place as when she fell asleep; a small clearing in a lush green forest. She sighed and relaxed herself against the tree trunk next to her.

_What just happened? _she asked herself. _Why did I just have that strange dream? And why was it only a voice I heard? I didn't see anything…_

Suddenly, she felt very faint. She held her head in her hands and everything went black. Then, in a bright flash of light, a vision came to her.

She saw a huge building in a desolate area, pitch-black, filthy steam erupting from the smokestacks on the roof. Screams were heard from inside. Then, the vision faded. She'd know that building anywhere.

Rupture Farms.

_So then…_ Crystal thought._ that means…someone…one of the slaves…needs my help!_

_She got up quickly, took a map out from under a rock, opened it, and found the area that Rupture Farms was located in._

_With a determined look on her face, she began running to the meat processing plant to rescue whoever had called to her in her dreams._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Elsewhere, at Rupture Farms, screams of terror are heard. In a dark room, Mullok the Glukkon and one of his many slig servants watch as Abe, a Mudokon slave, pleads for his life, tied to a hook and dangling over a hole in the floor which leads to a huge meat grinder._

"_Please!" he screamed. "Please let me go! What ever happened to Employee of the Year?!"_

"_That's all over now, Abe!" Mullok shouted back. "You dared to defy me, and now you'll pay for your mistake!" He began laughing insanely as he gave the slig the order to pull the lever next to them, which would drop Abe into the meat grinder. The slig laughed along with his master and gladly pulled the lever._

"_No!" Abe screamed as he realized his fate._

_Suddenly, a roar was heard and in a flash of white, a creature pounced on Abe, releasing him from the hook just before he would've met the meat grinder._

"_What?!" Mullok shouted, outraged at what had happened._

_Abe, who had shut his eyes tight, was now lying on the floor trembling in fear and shock. He opened one eye and couldn't believe what he saw._

_Standing there in front of him was the most beautiful creature he had seen. A tall, cat-like creature that stood on two legs and had long, flowing white hair. On the end of her tail was a small poison barb. Her fur was a white as new-fallen snow, her eyes as deep and blue as the ocean. She had a pair of large feathered wings._

"_What are you doing?" Abe asked, still stunned._

"_Saving your life," she responded. "Don't be afraid. My name's Crystal."_

"_I'm Abe"_

_She smiled at him, then turned her attention to Mullok and the slig. "You're going way too far now, Mullok!" she shouted. "Killing your own employees for profit?!" For a moment, they just glared at each other. "And just when I thought you could sink no lower."_

"_Ya know, boss…I guess she's got a good point," the slig said hesitantly. Mullok just shot him a glare. "I mean…when you put it that way…it does sound a little…well, psychotic."_

"_Just get rid of her, you worthless waste of flesh!" Mullok shouted in the slig's face._

"_Yessir!" the slig said as he loaded his gun._

_Then, Crystal ran at the slig so fast, she was almost invisible. Before the slig knew what had happened, Crystal had pounced on him, clamped her jaws around his neck, and tore off a chunk of flesh. She quickly spat it out. "Ew!" she said. "Rotten meat!"_

"_Why you little bitch!" Mullok shouted. Crystal glared at him and quickly pounced on him. She clamped her jaws around the huge hunk of flesh on top of the Glukkon's head and tried to tear it off, but it was very hard to do._

"_Help!" Mullok managed to shouted just before Crystal had torn the flesh off of his head._

_She spat out the Glukkon's flesh and turned to face Abe, her mouth covered in blood. She wiped her mouth off as she walked over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, extending a hand to help him up. He nodded as he took her hand and let her help him._

_Suddenly, they heard the door to the room open. They looked over to the door to find at least a dozen sligs with their guns loaded and aimed right at them. "Freeze!" one of them shouted._

"_Quick!" Crystal said. "Run!"_

_Abe tried to run, but immediately fell back to the floor. Crystal looked behind her to find Abe holding his leg in pain. What she hadn't noticed before was that there was a huge gash on his leg, making it impossible to run or even walk._

"_What happened?" she asked, alarmed, as she knelt down next to him._

"_One of the sligs slashed my leg open to catch me for Mullok," he said. "I can't walk."_

_Then, to Abe's surprise, Crystal took him in her arms, found a soft spot in the wall, and smashed a hole in it, making a doorway to the desolate outside world._

"_I hope you're not afraid of heights," Crystal said._

"_Well, actually-" Abe began nervously. But before he got a chance to complete his sentence, Crystal had already leapt into the air and spread her wings. Abe screamed as they flew farther and farther away from Rupture Farms._

_She turned around and hovered in the air for a moment to face the sligs, standing at the hole in the wall and shaking their fists at them. "Try catching us now!" she shouted. Then, two flying sligs came out of the hole and began chasing after them._

"_Uh-oh," Abe said._

"_Yeah, didn't think about that one," Crystal said. She quickly turned around and flew away as fast as she could, but the sligs still caught up to them. "Aw, shit!" Crystal shouted as she realized she couldn't fly any faster than she could._

_Abe looked up at her and noticed that her eyes had started glowing brightly. Then, when he looked back in front of them, there was a huge portal that had appeared out of nowhere. Right after the portal had swallowed them, it closed, leaving the slig to wonder where they went._

"_Where the hell did they go?!" one asked, frustrated and at this point hating his job._

"_How should I know, you idiot?!" the other said as he slapped his partner across the face._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_The portal had spit them out in a swamp-like forest. The amount of blood lost had caused Abe to faint, while Crystal had fainted from the amount of energy that had to be used to open the portal. Just then, a Mudokon wearing a huge red mask walked up to them, followed by several others._

"_Take them to the temple," the Mudokon said._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Well, there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think and read on after I put up the next chapter!_

_Thnx!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Hey! It's baaack! Chapter 2 of Oddworld: Crystal's Oddysee!

Just 'cause I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chap…I do not own Oddworld or any characters in the games.

Anyhoo, read on!

__________________________________________________________________________________

By the time they woke up, it was around midday the next day. Abe had found that the wound on his leg had been cleaned and dressed. Crystal didn't recognize anything that she saw.

It appeared as though they were in a large temple. The floors and walls were overgrown with different kinds of plants. To their left, they saw huge stone sculptures of Scrabs and Paramites, completely covered in thick moss.

"Abe," Crystal began as she got to her feet. "Do you have any idea where we are?" He nodded slightly, unable to speak out of amazement. He began walking away slowly. "Hey, wait up!" Crystal called after him.

As they walked, they saw more sculptures of Scrabs and Paramites, as well as many Mudokons meditating peacefully. Crystal was just as amazed, if not more, than Abe was. She'd never seen anything this wonderful in her life.

They eventually came to a large room in the temple. Standing in the middle of the room was the Mudokon wearing the red mask, surrounded by five others. Crystal looked over at Abe and noticed that he looked suddenly outraged. "Bigface!" he shouted as he walked over to the Mudokons. "I thought you would have saved me from Mullok! Why didn't you?!"

"My apologies, my friend," Bigface began. "I would have gone, but a strange force was stopping me from getting to you. That is why I called to Crystal to save you."

"What?!" Abe and Crystal said. "You mean that voice I heard…that was you?!" Bigface nodded. "The strangest part is it seems as though the force is not of this world. We believe it came from somewhere else."

Abe and Crystal just looked at each other, unable to believe what they were hearing. "You mean…" Abe began. "You have no idea what this thing is?" Bigface shook his head. "We need someone to go find out what it is."

Right after that was said, Abe just walked away. "Abe, wait!" Crystal called as she began to run after him. Bigface grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Let him be, Crystal," he said. "He needs some time alone to think." Crystal nodded and walked over to an area with several Paramites scurrying around.

When Bigface saw how many Paramites were in one place while she was there, he began to get worried about what might have happened to her. But to his surprise, instead of attacking her, they just walked up to her and stared. Bigface slowly walked up to her and said, "You must be very special, Crystal."

"Why do you say that?" Crystal asked, patting a Paramite gently on its back.

"If there is more than one Paramite in an area at once, they usually attack anything that moves."

Crystal smiled and turned back to the Paramite, now chasing playfully after her tail.

That night when Abe hadn't returned, Crystal began to get worried. She decided to go looking for him.

After what seemed like forever, she finally found him standing alone on a cliff outside of the temple. He had his hand raised to the sky as he stared up at the moon. She sighed in relief as she walked towards him. 

"Are you alright?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded, though not very convincingly. Then, he turned back to the moon. "Abe, you know you can tell me what's on your mind."

He sighed and said, "I'm just thinking about what Bigface said. You know, that whole 'strange force' thing." Crystal nodded as he continued. "And it's not just that. There's something else too. I know I've already saved a lot of Mudokons…but I know there are still a lot more out there, begging for their freedom. I want to find them…but I don't know where to start."

"Well, if you want to find them that bad, I'll go with you!" Crystal said.

"No!" Abe said suddenly, causing Crystal to jump slightly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"If you come with me, you'll be just like me. I know that wherever I go, there will be Sligs and Glukkons everywhere. To them, I'm a wanted criminal. I wouldn't want you to risk your life for this."

"Well, I'm not afraid!" she said. "One thing you need to know about me is that once my mind is made up, it doesn't change. Well, my mind's made up, and I'm going with you!"

Abe sighed in defeat. "Alright," he said. "You can come." Crystal smiled widely at him. "But like I said, I don't know where to start."

"I've got a pretty good idea," Crystal said. "But it's very far away, so unfortunately for you, we'll have to fly."

Abe swallowed hard as she grabbed his arm. "Can't we just…walk?"

"No," she said. "Unless you want to go for a month-long hike.""That doesn't sound too bad."

Crystal shook her head and jumped off the cliff, Abe in her arms and wings spread. 

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down," Abe kept repeating to himself.

"Don't worry!" she said. "If we hurry, it'll only take us a few hours to get there!"

A few hours later, she finally landed on a tall hill. Abe was still scared stiff and wouldn't let go of Crystal's arm. "Abe," she said. "You're cutting off the circulation to my arm."

"Huh?" he said, looking at her. She just raised an eyebrow and pointed at her arm, which was now turning purple. "Oh! Sorry," he said. 

"That's okay."

Then, they looked down at the valley below the hill.

The land was just as desolate as Rupture Farms, the sky a sickly cross between gray and green. The sunlight barely shone through the clouds of pollution. In the center was a huge metal building with several dozen other small, run-down wooden huts surrounding it. Filthy black smoke rose from the smokestacks on the roof of the building. It reminded Abe a lot of Rupture Farms.

"What is this place?" Abe asked.

"This is Molten Ironworks," Crystal replied, a hint of anger in her voice. "Here, the Glukkons not only enslave Mudokons, but also my species, the Shivikons."

"How do you know?"

Crystal looked at him and he could see in her eyes that she knew something he didn't. "I know this because I've been a part of it," she said. Abe couldn't believe what she was telling him. "That's why I'm not afraid of becoming like you. I already am! I was a slave here once upon a time. They starved us, they beat us, and they killed us! I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. But at the time, I wasn't strong enough to save the rest of my kind or yours, so I vowed never to return until I was strong enough to save them all." She looked down at Molten Ironworks again. "This time, I'm ready!"

Just as she started walking down to the ironworks, several Sligs appeared out of the bushes and were aiming tranquilizer guns at the two.

"Wha-" Abe said. "What's going on now?!"

"We've been lookin' for you," the leader of the group said to Crystal. Then, he turned to Abe. "And you too." Then, he shot his gun at Abe, causing him to fall to the ground. "Abe!" Crystal shouted. Then, the slig shot her too. The leader gave his orders as she fell to the ground.

"Take 'em to the factory!"


	3. Chapter 3: Molten Ironworks

Wow! 2 chapters in one day!

…I must be very bored…again…

Anyway, here's chapter three for ya! Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Wha…what's going on?_

_I…can't remember anything._

_Wait…I…I hear a voice from somewhere…_

_Who is it?_

"…Excuse me…"

"Miss Crystal…please wake up. C'mon, wake up."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Finally coming to her senses, Crystal slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea what was going on. She found that her wings had been chained down to her body with a lock, her lips stitched, and the barb on her tail cut off, the tip of it still bloody and red. She found a black collar around her neck. She was lying on a cold, hard metal sheet which she assumed was supposed to serve as a bed.

Then she looked to her left. Standing next to the sheet, staring up at her curiously, was a young Shivikon, probably only about seven or eight years old. There were several dozen more Shivikons crammed into the tiny hut she was in, all of them shackled, stitched, and the tips of their tail bare and bloody.

The young Shivikon next to her smiled widely. "Oh, Miss Crystal, I'm so glad you're awake!" he said.

"How…" she began. "How do you know who I am?"

"Papa told me," he said. "Papa remembers you from a long time ago."

Then, a Shivikon around the same age as Crystal walked up to her from behind the younger one. "Shaku?" Crystal said as she slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

"Cabin 8b," he replied.

"Cabin 8...b?"

Then, she remembered what she told Abe.

"_I know this because I've been a part of it."_

_That only reminded her of where she could be._

"_Shaku…don't tell me…I'm back at…"_

_Shaku nodded. "Molten Ironworks."_

_She settled for a moment, then her eyes widened. She shot upright. "Wait!" she said. "What about-" She was cut off by a sharp pain in her side and she lay back down again. "Don't do that, Miss Crystal," the Shivikon said. "You'll hurt yourself."_

"_My friend…" Crystal began to say to Shaku. "Shaku, please…my friend…he was captured by the sligs too, but I don't know what happened to him."_

"_Is he a Shivikon too?" Shaku asked. Crystal shook her head. "He's a Mudokon."_

_Shaku and his son just looked at each other dismayed. "I…I'm afraid of what may have happened to your friend," Shaku said, turning back to Crystal. "Most Mudokons don't last their first night here anymore."_

"_The Glukkons usually chop 'em up an' feed 'em to the Slogs," Shaku's son said as he jumped up on the metal sheet. _

"_What?!" she said as she sat up again, catching the attention of every Shivikon in the hut. "When did this start happening?!"_

"_Just a few years after you left. The Glukkons ran out of 'proper' food for the Slogs, so they started feeding them Mudokons instead."_

"_But…" she began, ears drooped. "He's…more than a friend to me." She looked up at Shaku again. "He means more to me than anything in the world."_

"_Come on, Yazu," Shaku said. "Let Crystal get some sleep. She'll need it for tomorrow."_

"_Okay, Papa," Yazu said, jumping down from her metal sheet. He got onto a metal sheet across from her._

"_Just try to get some sleep, Crystal," Shaku said. "You'll know if they spared him tomorrow when you start digging for iron again."_

_She nodded and turned to face the wall as she tried to sleep._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_That was a short chap, but oh well. Find out what happens next in chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Mines

Okay…I have waaaaay too much freetime. But who cares! LOL!

Anyway, here's chapter 4 of Crystal's Oddysee!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, ladies, time to get up!" shouted the gruff voice of a slig. "I went easy on ya today! Ya got to sleep an extra ten minutes! Don't count on it happening again!"

Head throbbing, Crystal reluctantly woke up. Most of the night she had spent lying awake, worrying about whether or not Abe was alive. Most of the other Shivikons were already awake and on their way out of the hut.

_That's something I had hoped I'd never have to wake up to again._ Crystal thought.

"Come on already!" the slig yelled at Crystal. "Don't make me get the Slogs in here!"

Immediately, she got up at began walking towards the door. "Relax, Slimeface," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, woman?!" the slig shouted in her face, pressing his gun against her chest.

"Oh, n-nothing!" she quickly stammered.

"That's what I thought!" He pushed her forward slightly, then hit her in the back with the butt-end of his gun, sending her flying halfway across the hut. She landed hard on the ground as her head hit the wall. "Now get moving if you don't want to see the other end of this gun!"

She got up and slowly walked out the door.

The mines were very dark with just a few dim lamps every thirty feet or so. Her position for digging was between Shaku and Yazu. Right after the slig shoved the pickaxe into her hands and threatened to shoot her again, she got to digging up the iron.

"Miss Crystal," Yazu whispered, still digging.

"Yeah?" she replied, doing the same as Yazu.

"Are you okay?"

"What?""I saw what the slig did to you. Are you hurt?" Crystal shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Yazu," she said. "I'll be fine." Yazu smiled at her and turned back to digging.

Then a slig came up to Yazu from behind him and watched him dig for a moment. Then, he began beating him viciously with his gun. After beating him about a dozen times, he finally stopped, leaving him lying there whimpering in pain. "Not hard enough, kid!" the slig yelled. "You're gonna have to work harder than that!"

Crystal dropped her pickaxe on the ground and glared at the slig. "You monster!" she shouted, punching him in the face and sending him back several feet. "How could you-" Suddenly, the collar around her neck began shocking her. The slig got up off the ground and began laughing like crazy. After a moment, the collar finally stopped and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She looked up at the slig, aiming his gun at her. "Get back to work!" he said. She got up and began limping back to her spot.

"Yazu," Crystal whispered to him. "Are you alright?" He nodded slightly. "Don't tell anyone I told you," he began. "but if you look behind us…that's where the Mudokons dig. Maybe your friend is still alive."

She hesitated a moment, then looked over her shoulder. Yazu was right; the Mudokons were digging right behind them. And straight across from Crystal was Abe, swinging his pickaxe at the wall in front of him. She smiled and got Yazu's attention.

"Yazu," she said. He looked over at her. "Look. You see that one right across from me?" He nodded. "That's my friend! That's Abe!"

"Oh, Miss Crystal!" Yazu said. "I'm so happy that your friend really is alive!" Crystal nodded and looked back at Abe. She sighed as she watched him dig for a moment. Then, a slig walked up to him. Crystal went back to her digging. Then she heard something from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the slig brutally beating Abe for no reason. The other sligs in the area laughed along with the one that was beating Abe.

Before the slig even knew what happened, he found Crystal pouncing on him and snarling at him viciously. She had completely forgotten about the collar around her neck, and, once again, it shocked her for a moment, then released her. She lay on the ground, gasping for breath again. There were now four sligs surrounding her, aiming their guns at her, as she lay on the ground in pain. "That's your second outburst today!" one of the sligs shouted. "One more outburst like that, and I'll kill you! Now for the last time, get back to work!" He looked over at Shaku. "You there!" Shaku looked at the slig as he motioned for him to come closer. "Make sure this woman stays in line…got it?!" Shaku nodded as he grabbed Crystal's arm and dragged her back to her spot.

"C…" Abe began as he got to his feet. "Crystal? She's…alive?" He just watched her for a moment, then got back to digging.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Have you gone mad?!" Shaku shouted as Crystal and Yazu sat on her metal sheet, Crystal's arm around Yazu as he sobbed uncontrollably. "You could have been killed! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about your son, Shaku!" she yelled back. "How could you just let them beat him like that?!"

"If I say anything against it, I'll die too!"

"Oh, but it's okay if only he dies?!"

There was a long pause. Everyone else in the hut just watched and waited to see what would happen next. "I expected better from you, Shaku," Crystal said. Shaku saw a tear roll down her face. "You've changed since I've been away. You never used to care about what happened to you as long as your friends and family were safe. Now, you only seem to care about what happens to you. What happened? You're not the same person I remember."

Shaku just walked away. "I've changed for the better, Crystal," he said. "You haven't changed at all."

Yazu looked up at Crystal. "Is your friend gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, Yazu," she said. "I don't know." She looked down at him and smiled. "Come on, you'd better get some sleep now." Yazu smiled and wiped his eyes. "Good night, Miss Crystal."

"Good night, Yazu."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And this time, I made sure everything wasn't in italics and whatnot! XD

Read on in the next chap to find out what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5: Her Dream

Just so ya know, the part that's all in italics is Crystal's dream. It's still the same day as chapter 4, just late at night. Just thought I'd let ya know.

Here's chapter 5!

__________________________________________________________________________________

That night, after hours of trying to relax, Crystal finally fell into an uneasy sleep. During her sleep, she had a strange dream.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_She didn't know where she was. She found herself surrounded by darkness. Not a single speck of light was showing._

_Then, she saw a figure emerge out of the darkness. It was Bigface. His hands were shackled._

"_Bigface?" she said, unsure of what was happening. "What's going on? Where am I?"_

_At first, he didn't respond. He just stared at her. "Bigface?" she said again. He still didn't respond. Then, more Mudokons appeared out of the darkness. There hands had been shackled as well. They were chained together by their necks. Finally, Bigface responded to her._

"_You failed," he said grimly._

"_What? What are you talking about?" she asked, more confused now. "What did I fail at?"_

_But before she got an answer, Bigface and the other Mudokons vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. "Wait!" she called, but no one heard her. Then, a blinding light shone all around her. She shielded her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself in front of Molten Ironworks. _

What's going on here? _she thought. Then, she heard footsteps to her right. She turned to face the source of the sound. There were many Mudokons chained together walking towards the ironworks, forced along by sligs and their slogs. To her left, she saw many Shivikons in the same position as the Mudokons, chained together and threatened by angry sligs and their snarling slogs._

"_Hey!" she cried to one of the Shivikons, reaching an arm out to one of them. But he didn't hear her, and even more alarming, he walked right through her arm, as if it weren't even there. She gasped and pulled her arm back. She turned to the Mudokons and tried the same thing with them. The same thing happened._

Okay. _she thought. _This is getting weirder and weirderby the second.

_She wanted to know what was going on, so she decided to follow them, wherever they were going. But before she even took a single step, another flash of light engulfed her._

Again? _she asked herself. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing inside the factory somewhere. Behind her, there was a huge black lizard-like creature chained up and caged. When she looked in front of her, she saw Abe standing there. "Abe!" she said. "What's going on?"_

_He didn't say anything. He just reached a hand out towards her. She looked at him confused. Slowly and hesitantly, she took his hand._

_Right after she took his hand, a bullet shot through his chest, splattering his blood across Crystal's face. He fell to the ground, limp and dead, revealing several sligs behind him. She couldn't speak or move. She couldn't believe what had happened. Just as the sligs were about to shoot her as well, the creature behind her burst out of its cage and ripped its chains off. Then, she heard a voice._

"_Miss Crystal?"_

"_Miss Crystal! Wake up!"_

_Then, the dream faded._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Crystal awoke in a cold sweat, screaming as she shot upright. After she realized it was only a dream, she looked to her left, gasping for breath, to find Yazu standing there, staring at her concerned. "Miss Crystal, are you okay?" he asked. "You were having a bad dream." She nodded. "What time is it?" she asked._

"_The sligs should be here any minute to wake us up, Miss Crystal." She nodded again, figuring that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Just as Yazu said, in a matter of minutes, the slig came in to wake everyone up and get them to the mines._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_I know it's another short chap, but it is what it is. And sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a few days, but I have had one serious case of writer's block! Anyway, please review and tell me what ya think! Thnx!_

_~BlueMew1495~_


	6. Chapter 6: The Rumor

Yippee! My writer's block has finally cleared up! Guess all I needed was a little break!

Anyhoo, hope you all like the chapter!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and soon, both Abe and Crystal had lost track of exactly how much time had passed. Getting up early, going to the mines to dig, and being beaten on a daily basis had become routine for them. Eventually, it seemed that Crystal unbreakable spirit had finally been broken. She always seemed so emotionless, her expression never changed from the depressed look she wore.

But one day would change everything for both of them.

She had been forced to go to the mines earlier than the other Shivikons by the slig and his beloved slog. It was still dark out when she was walking out of the hut. She got into her place in the mines and began the backbreaking labor. She had been digging for several hours by the time the other Shivikons came. Yazu and Shaku had taken their places next to Crystal. After a moment, Yazu paused form his digging and looked at Crystal, still looking as depressed as ever. "Miss Crystal," he whispered. She looked at him. "Um…when we get back to the hut…there's something you have to hear…but I don't think you'll like what you hear." She looked at him curiously for a moment, then got back to her digging. She looked over her shoulder quickly. Abe was still standing there digging. She managed to smile slightly as she turned back to her own digging.

_Abe. _she thought. _I am strong for you._

That night after they got back to their hut, Yazu walked up to Crystal. "What is it you wanted to tell me, Yazu?" Crystal asked. Yazu looked over at his father, talking to another Shivikon. Then, he turned back to Crystal and said, "Papa wouldn't want me to tell you this, Miss Crystal, but I think you have to know." Crystal didn't quite understand what he was saying to her. "Miss Crystal…the glukkons are keeping a dark creature in the building for the ironworks."

"What?" she said. Then, she remembered the creature she saw in her dream.

"It always eats and never sleeps, Miss Crystal," he continued. She was even more confused now. "Miss Crystal…I heard a rumor that the glukkons are going to feed Abe to it…" She gasped. "Don't tell Papa I told you."

She walked over to her bed and sat down, not able to believe that this was true. She held her head in her hands. "Yazu…" she began. "Th-this can't be true." Yazu nodded. "I knew you wouldn't like it, Miss Crystal…but I knew you had to know." Tears formed in her eyes as she buried her face in her hands and cried. "This can't be true," she repeated. Yazu jumped onto her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel for him, Miss Crystal." She looked at him, tears still streaming from her eyes. "He's more than a friend to you, isn't he?" She nodded. It was true. She had a feeling for him she had never felt for anyone before.

Suddenly, when he looked at her again, she had a more determined look on her face, something he hadn't seen from her in a long time. "That's it!" she said, catching the attention of every other Shivikon in the hut. "I can't put up with this anymore!" She turned to face them. "When I came here again, I made a promise to myself. I told myself I would save all of you. And I'm not going to put it off any longer!" She tore the collar off her neck and threw it on the floor. The others looked at her curiously. "You're all going home," she said. They all cheered. "Miss Crystal," Yazu said as she faced him. "Can you really do that?" She nodded. "Since I've been gone, I've been training myself to strengthen my powers," she said. Yazu smiled. "Come on! Everyone outside!" she said as she led them outside the hut.

After everyone had gathered in front of her, she said, "Now, I can only transport you all to the Mudokon temple, but there, they can remove your collars and unchain your wings."

"But, Miss Crystal," Yazu began. "What about you?"

"I have to stop that thing…and save Abe," she said. Her eyes began glowing as a portal opened in front of them. "Now, everyone, go through that portal!" she said. Everyone except for Yazu went through. "But you'll die if you try to stop the creature," he said.

"Yazu, I have to go!" she said. "Don't worry. I'll be at the temple soon." He nodded and walked through. After that, she closed the portal. Suddenly, she heard someone screaming. She knew it was coming from the Mudokon camp. She ran to the other side of the building.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing?!" Abe shouted to the slig dragging him away from the hut.

"Taking you to the creature," he replied. "You'll make a great meal for it." Abe heard what he said and tried in vain to squirm free.

Suddenly, he heard a roar. _I'd know that roar anywhere. _he thought.

Then, out of nowhere, Crystal pounced on the slig and tore a piece of flesh out of his neck. She turned around to face Abe. "Crystal!" he shouted as they ran towards each other. They embraced each other for a moment, happy to see each other. "Are you okay, Abe?" she asked. He nodded. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I came to save you and the other Mudokons," she replied.

Abe's smile faded as he heard what she said. "What?" he said. She nodded. "But…you're coming with, aren't you?"

"Abe," she began. "You remember what Bigface said? That he couldn't save you because a dark force was stopping him from getting to you. That dark force is in the ironworks. It's the creature that the slig was going to feed you to!" There was a long silence before she spoke again. "I have to stop that thing, Abe. You have to make sure everyone gets back to the temple safely." She pointed to a bird portal nearby. "You have to send the others and yourself through that bird portal," she said.

"No!" he said. "I won't leave you! You're more important to me than anything, Crystal!""That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is the lives of these Mudokons. Don't worry about me, Abe. I'll be back at the temple by tomorrow morning."

"But Crystal-" She cut him off. She quickly kissed him, then ran off towards the ironworks. He just stood there for a moment, paralyzed by what had just happened. "Abe!" another Mudokon said, getting his attention. He turned to face the five dozen or so Mudokons who were waiting for him to open the portal. He nodded and began chanting to open the portal. He turned to face the ironworks and sighed.

_I won't let her face that thing alone._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I am soooooo glad my writer's block is now dead! LOLZ! Anyway, as usual, please review and tell me what you think.

Read on, my…readers…hehe_._


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle

Just a quick heads up, this is going to be a short chapter story. I know this 'cause this is like the second to last chapter or something like that. But hey, it's the longest fanfic I've ever written! LOL!

Anyway, enjoy chapter 7!

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was completely dark inside the ironworks except for a few dim lamps hanging from the ceiling. Slogs were barking and biting the bars of the cages they were kept in. Sligs walked around everywhere carrying their machine guns, ready to shoot anything that didn't belong there. One slig, a shorter slig with a set of keys jingling from his mechanical pants, walked down a hallway near the boiler room.

"I hate my job," he mumbled to himself. "Why do I have to be positioned here anyway? No one's going to break into this part of the ironworks."

"Wanna bet on that?" he heard a voice say. He whirled around to find Crystal swinging at him from a nearby rafter. Before he had the chance to do anything, she kicked him in the face, sending him sliding across the floor and knocking him out. She walked over to the slig. After making sure the slig wasn't going to get up and shoot her, she took the keys off him and unchained her wings. She spread her wings and enjoyed the feeling of freedom she hadn't felt in months. "Hope you get paid extra for that, pal," she said as she flew away.

_Aw, crap. _she thought. She was only now realizing that she had no idea where they kept the creature. As she flew, she tried to think of a way to find out where it was. Suddenly, a wicked smile crossed her face as she thought of the perfect idea.

She landed in a hallway with just a single slig walking around. He heard her land and turned around, but he was about a second too late. Right when he turned around, she grabbed his gun, as well as his throat, and slammed him up against the wall, pointing the gun at his chest. "Alright, Tentacleface," she said. "Where's the creature?" The slig just looked at her frightened. "Answer me!" she said, pressing the gun harder to his chest.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell ya what I know!" the slig finally said. "I-it's kept in a secret chamber below the factory. There's a passageway to the chamber if you go to the storage room. B-but it's impossible to get to it without the keys…"

"And you'll tell me where the keys are if you want to live!" The slig grimaced and handed her a set of keys with a label on it. The label was written very sloppily and impossible to read, but she did see something about a chamber on the label. She snatched the keys out from the slig's hand and dropped him on the floor. The slig, gasping for breath, just sat there. He suddenly heard her load the gun and saw her point it at him.

"Wait!" he said, waving his hands around crazily. "I thought you were gonna let me go!"

"You didn't honestly think I'd let _you _live, did you?" she said. After one last protest from the slig, she shot him in the chest. "Crap," she said, realizing someone probably heard that. Just before two sligs came running up to the dead one, she flew away.

It took her a few hours, but she finally found the storage room that the slig had been talking about. She landed just in front of the doorway, made sure that no one was watching, and walked into the storage room. When she got in, she looked around for a doorway leading to the chamber. She couldn't find one. _I knew I should've never trusted a slig. _she thought. _Looks like he lied, of course. _She began hitting herself in the head and made her way back to the door. Then, it sounded like she had stepped on something. She looked down and saw that she was standing on what appeared to be a doorway in the floor. _Clever. _she thought. She took out the keys, found the right one, and unlocked the door. As soon as she got it opened, she jumped inside.

It was pitch-black in the passageway. There were no lights anywhere. _I really wish I had a flashlight right now. _she thought. Then, she closed her eyes and her hand began glowing, sort of like a flashlight. _Guess I do!_

She walked forward. It was impossible for her to get lost in the passageway because it was all just one long hallway. As she walked, she thought she head footsteps behind her, but she figured she was just getting paranoid, so she paid no attention to it.

After walking for a few minutes, she began to hear a piercing roar from down the hall. She covered her ears, but she still heard it as if it were right there next to her. She wished her hearing wasn't so keen at that moment. She sighed and decided to just get it over with, so she began running to the source of the roaring.

After a while, she got to a room that at least had some light in it. That floor was littered with bones and rotting meat. At the back of the room was a huge cage. And inside it, the creature that she had seen in her dream. It was banging its head against the bars and clawing at them in a desperate attempt to escape its prison. It took one look at Crystal and its eyes narrowed as it began growling at her. _This should be fun. _Crystal thought.

Suddenly, someone ran right into her from behind her, knocking her to the ground. She sat up and looked behind her.

"Abe!" she said as he sat up slightly and grimaced. "I told you to go back to the temple!" She got up and slowly walked toward him as he got to his feet.

"Crystal, I won't let you face this thing alone!" he said, taking her hand in his. "I won't let you die like this. You're too important to me."

"And I understand that you only care about my safety, Abe," she began. "But I have to do this."

Then, the creature burst out of its cage and ran to them. "Look out!" Crystal shouted, pushing Abe out of its path as she jumped aside. It charged head first into a wall and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Abe nodded. Then, the creature got up and glared at the two. "Get out of here now!" Crystal said as she ran towards the creature. It lunged forward to grab her in its jaws, but she managed to jump out of the way and landed on its back. "Hurry up!" she said as it tried to swing her off its back.

Then, in a bright flash of light, a long sword made out of a strange green metal appeared in her hand. She stabbed the creature in the back with it. It screamed loudly in pain as she jumped off. After about two minutes of ear shattering screaming, it glared at her again. _How is it still alive after that?! _she wondered. _This creature's stronger than I thought possible._

It began running toward her. She jumped in the air and hovered there for a moment, wondering what to do. Luckily, the creature was incredibly stupid and didn't see her flying above it. The creature, thinking that she was gone, looked at Abe, viewing him as a delicious snack. It began running towards him as his back was turned. "Abe!" Crystal shouted. She flew over to him and grabbed him just before the creature sunk its teeth into his flesh. He just looked at her as she hovered in the air, still holding him in her arms. "Now what do we do?" he asked.

"I still have one attack that may kill it," she said. "But I've never tried it on a creature like this before. It may also take my life in the process." Then, the creature finally understood that they were hovering over it and began jumping up as high as it could, snapping its jaws to try to get its snack. "I guess I have to do this, Abe."

Suddenly, her whole body began glowing with a dazzling white light. To the creature's surprise, she suddenly shot a beam of light at it. It screamed in pain as its body burned to cinders. After a moment of the ruthless attack, the creature was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Abe smiled as he realized that it was gone, but his smile soon faded as he looked at Crystal. She looked very weak after this attack. She couldn't hover anymore and they both went crashing to the floor. Abe just lay there for a moment, then he got up and looked over at Crystal, gasping for breath. He ran over to her and took her hand. She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Crystal," he said quietly.

"Don't worry, Crystal. I'm going to get you back to the temple." She barely heard what he said as she fainted from the attack.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I probably would've posted this earlier, but I had to work on a report for English, so sorry about the slight delay.

I think the next chapter may be the last. Please review, as usual!


	8. Chapter 8: We're Going To Find Them

You've all been waiting for it, and now, here it is! The last chapter for Crystal's Oddysee!!!!! WOOHOO!

Holy crap. Even I didn't think I'd get this far with this story. I thought my stupid writer's block would get the best of me…again. Anyway, enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Oh…now what?_

_I…I feel so numb…_

_I can't see anything…but darkness…_

_What's going on here?_

_Wait…I see a white light…_

_What is this?_

_Getting brighter…_

_Huh? The light…_

_It's…fading?_

_What's happening?!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly, Crystal's eyes burst open and she shot upright. Her breathing was staggered. It wasn't until a minute or two later that she finally regained her senses.

Her vision was blurry and unfocused. After a moment, her vision focused and she looked around. Then, she heard a voice.

"Miss Crystal!"

_I'd know that voice anywhere. _

She looked to her right. There sitting next to her was Yazu, smiling at her the same way he had when they first met. And sitting next to him…

"Abe!" she said. "Where am I?"

"Look around you," he replied. She looked at her surroundings. She saw the familiar statues of Scrabs and Paramites covered with thick layers of moss. In front of her were countless Scrabs and Paramites gathered around, as if wondering if Crystal was okay. She looked behind her and saw the many Shivikons and Mudokons that she and Abe had saved from Molten Ironworks. A wide smile crossed her face as she realized where they were.

"We're back in the temple, aren't we?" she said. Abe nodded.

Suddenly, and to Abe's surprise, she embraced him, overjoyed that everything had turned out even better than she had expected. For a moment, he just looked at her shocked, then he embraced her. "Abe, I'm so glad you're alright," she said. She looked at him. "What happened to Molten Ironworks?"

"Bombs are wonderful inventions, Crystal," he said. "All I had to do was set one off in the boiler room." They both laughed.

"Crystal," a voice said. She turned to see Shaku standing next to his son. "Shaku!" she said.

"You were right, Crystal."

"What?"

"When you said I had changed…you were right. I had changed, and not for the better. When you changed…you changed for the best." She just smiled.

"Miss Crystal, you saved us all!" Yazu said, jumping up and down.

"We all owe our lives to you," a Mudokon said. The Scrabs began screeching and the Paramites began hissing, all of them for joy and happiness. She looked over at Abe, but saw that he was walking away. She tried to get through the crowd to get to him, but there were too many Mudokons, Shivikons, Paramites, and Scrabs gathered for her to get through them all.

It wasn't until later that night that she was finally able to catch up to him. She found him standing on the same cliff as the one she had found him on six months ago. Again, his hand was raised to the moon overhead. "Abe," she said, walking closer to him. He turned to face her, but immediately turned back to the moon. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but it didn't convince her. She put a hand on his shoulder, finally getting his attention. He turned to look at her and smiled slightly as he stared deeply into her eyes. He took her hands in his and kissed her, the kiss that seemed to last forever. Finally, he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes again. "I know I should be happy right now…" he began. "But, there's something bothering me. There are many more Mudokons and Shivikons out there somewhere…" They turned to the moon, Crystal resting her head on his shoulder.

"And we're going to find them."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That one was fun to write! I love this stuff! By the way, I don't know when I'll get around to putting up a sequel to this, but you can count on a sequel eventually!And I want to give a special thanks to MegeHog14 and Mable for all their support and encouraging reviews. Thanks so much, you two!

~BlueMew1405~


End file.
